shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
Assassin is the first bodyguard of Titan, met in Act VII: Chapter 3. Like all other bodyguards of Titan, he is the evil counterpart of Shadow from another dimension. In that dimension, he was not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. Consequently, he took over the Assassin's Order after defeating its previous leader Lynx. Physically, he appears as a dangerous warrior holding a sword, dressed in a dark robe with a cowl covering his face. As his name suggests, he is an expert of stealth and silent killing. He says that Shadow should have been the most famous assassin as his primary skill is killing and wonders why the latter is wasting his time with the "common rabble". He also tells Shadow that, after taking over the Assassin's Order, he is the one who decides who lives and who dies. After Shadow defeats him and spares his life, Assassin threatens him that this act of mercy would one day cost him dearly. Equipment Assassin uses the Devastator as his weapon of choice. As his name suggests, he wears Assassin's Robe as Armor and Assassin's Cowl as Helm. His ranged weapons of choice are Mortal Thorns. He uses Toxic Cloud as his Magic. Perks and Enchantments Assassin has perks and utilizes enchantments that help him with his attacks and defenses (just like Shadow, Titan's other Bodyguards, May, Titan himself, and some underworld bosses). *'Avenger' A 50% chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with 134% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Block Breaker' A 20% chance to bypass players' block. *'Steel Foot' A 20% chance to knock down the player with a kick. This chance is doubled if Assassin is in the air. *'Mirror' Blocking a player's hit gives Assassin a 30% chance to get +85% damage for 2 seconds. *'Precision' Assassin's Devastator is enchanted with Precision, giving him a chance to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. *'Regeneration' Assassin's Armor is enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of his health for 5 seconds after being hit. *'Magic Recharge' Assassin's Helm is enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving him a chance to increase his magic recharge from taking a Head Hit by 700%. *'Lifesteal' Assassin's ranged weapons are enchanted with Lifesteal, giving a chance on every successful hit to replenish his health by 250% of the damage dealt to the player. Reward * 436 Credits * 8,000,000 XP Quotes * Yours is the fame of the most talented assassin. For that is your main skill: killing. Why waste time with common rable, doing their meaningles errands? - Assassin's first words * I took over the Order in one of the worlds, then did away with the bothersome old man and that skirt. Now only I decide who lives and who dies - I'm in control. - Before fighting him * You let me live... That mistake will cost you dearly! One day... - After he is defeated Gallery Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 00.40 -2016.07.14 13.32.02-.jpg Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 00.42 -2016.07.14 13.32.12-.jpg Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 00.54 -2016.07.14 13.32.21-.jpg Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 00.57 -2016.07.14 13.34.00-.jpg Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 01.02 -2016.07.14 13.08.46-.jpg Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 03.03 -2016.07.14 13.13.02-.jpg Shadow vs Assassin (Fantastic style + shock).mp4 snapshot 03.14 -2016.07.14 13.33.00-.jpg Trivia * Assassin's Devastator has a different enchantment than the one in the shop. * He and the other bodyguards of Titan (except for Guru) wield a gem weapon. * Assassin uses a Two-Handed weapon called Devastator when fighting Shadow, although in his avatar he appears to be holding a Katana. * He is the only bodyguard of Titan who does not wield a weapon from Act VII. Category:Titan's Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bodyguards